Excuses Aren't Enough
by cOn Bites
Summary: Bella is the literal picture of 'invisible'. When the perfect life of Edward is destroyed by his brake-up with Tanya, he decides Bella's his PlanB Make Tanya Jealous. Everything changes for her. What Bella doesn't know, won't hurt her right? AH slight OOC
1. EAE Prologue

**Hello people of the FanFiction World and Faithfull readers. I have revised the chapters so here you go. This is my very first Fic so bare with me.**

**Put down your pitch-forks and torches, and read what my over active imagination has to offer.**

**Againthis is my first story, so please be kind to me.**

**R`n'R enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing weird, random, witty or what so ever to write in my disclaimer. So all I have to say is I don't own TWILIGHT.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Have you ever felt unwanted? Like to **them**you hardly exist? Yes? No? That's the story of my life, well what I've lived through until now. Impossible as it may seem outside the covers of a novel, in reality, I'm as good as gone in this world. Even to my parents, I am a nuisance. That is what it seems.

There was a time when my family were happy and together, but when I was born it had all changed. My parents divorced when I was 6 months old. I've seen pictures that dated before my birth and they all looked happy and complete. Thing is, I wasn't there. I really do wish I was.

Only one person has ever made me feel important, my best friend and brother Emmett.

Today I'm just peachy, literally so very happy. I'm moving to a small town, a town a normal person would not have heard of, Forks. Forks the town named after a kitchen utensil, the town where Emmett and my gene donor (father) live.

* * *

**Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen**

"Ed my man!"

"Hey Edward!"

"You free tonight Eddie?"

"My place, Tonight Cullen."

I nodded at the people greeting me in the hallways, mall or where ever. I'll never get used to all this attention.

Being the soccer captain of the school not to mention I'm not bragging but good looking, I'm always an interesting topic inside and outside school. But there are perks, one of them is getting any girl I like and any one would do anything to get on my good side. Forks being the small town it is, everybody knew ¾th of the population, but I know everybody knew me.

So I know I am content because I got that one girl I was pining for, the love of my life (I think), Tanya, and the best friends and family a guy like me could ever ask for.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Is it R E V I E W worthy? I sure wish so.**

**The rest of the revised chapters will be up soon, so stay tuned. And if you have any questions, include it in your review or PM me. But I prefer R E V I E W S, so do that!**

**-Galine**


	2. 1 Welcome House?

**Finally I'm free to write. Meaning I actually have time. This is the first official chapter. Since I don't have any readers at all (nada), I don't want to upset potential readers. So I had this test read by my sister over and over again. Please be nice.**

**R`n'R Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: These characters and yummy men sadly don't belong to me. But Bart is mine :D**

**

* * *

**

**Welcome House?**

**BPov  
**_Mid-School Year  
Forks, WA_

_Home_. In my economics class back in the 8th grade, Mrs. Wallis defined home as a shelter where a healthy supply of food, clothing, various necessities and, security and unity in family is attainable. Where in a house is a shelter where food, clothing and various necessities is attainable and secure. Basically what Mrs. Wallis said was that a house is a home without a happy family. So you can never really call where I live home. That means sometimes the term 'Welcome Home' is technically wrong and inapplicable. It should really be 'Welcome House'.

So here I am, going house. To Forks Washington a small town in the Pacific Northwest, that can be considered the wettest place in the Continental U.S. Seriously who ever decided to name Forks, Forks is bonkers. Who names towns after kitchen utensils?

"Welcome to Forks", the sign read. _Oh Joy!_ I thought rolling my eyes at the window. Nothing is worth welcoming in Forks. Though Renee is my mother, I despised her for everything specially for sending me here. Back to this dreary, wet and small town where she knew I hated.

A change isn't it from the Oh so Sunny Pheonix to Oh so Gloomy Forks.

She and Charlie have been playing ping-pong with me sending me back and forth since God knows when. I've never really had a permanent address. They'd actually considered boarding school but much to Emmet's protests and the height of it financial expenses they re-considered.

No one has ever wanted me ever. Emmet though is different, I know he loves me and that's saying something.

For this impromptu trip, Renee and Charlie had been thoughtful enough to buy me a secondhand (looked more like a third hand to me), beat up, red pick-up truck that looked like it was going to fall apart any moment, so I can drive myself all the way from Florida to Forks.

In my 16 years of life, that has got to be the nicest thing they've ever done for me. Other than granting me life, education and raising me.

The road-trip was very boring and super-duper tiring. It also scared the hell outta me since it felt like my truck was about to give way. The most interesting that happened this week was when a flock of pigeons decided that my windshield would be a good spot to give in to the call of nature. The trip was simply horrid.

Parking on the all too familiar drive way a front the 2 story structure people would call my home, I took in my surroundings. Nothing has changed what would you really expect from Forks? Except for our neighbors to the right the colored their hedge green. I think its moss.

I walked up to the front porch finding the door already open. Entering the house I spot a familiarly large figure slumped on the couch drooling with a `Welcum Home' banner hanging above him. Only Emmet would spell the simplest words wrong like that, whether aware or not.

Not bothering to awake him from his slumber I went straight up stairs the mess all around not gone unnoticed and unpacked. After doing so I cleaned up their mess and got started on dinner. Emmet and Charlie's favorite Stuffed Balsamic Chicken and Spaghetti.

Two hours and a half later when all the food was set I decided to wake Emmet up. I was surprised to say that he was still passed out on the couch, drooling what can only be compared to Niagara Falls. He'd usually be awake by now just by the smell of the food.

I took out the chicken to the living room near enough to him for him to smell. Not a second passed when he suddenly jolted upright screaming bloody murder.

"Chicken! I smell Chicken! Were the hell is that Chicken?" he exclaimed looking savagely at the kitchen door.

"Right here Em." I said making my presence known.

"Damn Bells don't hog all the chicken" He walked to me extended his hands to take the tray for himself.

I rushed to the kitchen with the tray in my hands answering unasked questions.

"I'm totally fine Em. My trip, Oh, it was fun. I missed you too. Why you're welcome. I wasn't very tired so I decided to cook for my beloved brother."

"Aw! C'mon Bells I'm a growing boy. I need my food." He said plopping himself down on chair.

"You don't need to grow; you're like 6'5" I retorted.

"6'6! "He murmured.

Sure enough just as I sat I heard a familiar police cruiser pull up in the drive way. The door creaked open revealing my father still dressed in his uniform.

"Do I smell spaghetti?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmet boomed. I shook my head at his silliness.

"Dig in Charlie." I nodded acknowledging him.

"Welcome back Bells." he smiled.

"Yeah, welcome" I whispered to myself.

*********TW*********

Dinner was always an quiet encounter. Emmet managed to scarf up all the food, no leftovers what so ever, and Dad never uttered a word. It was an awkward hour. After dinner was no different, so I took my phone and wallet headed out for a cruise around town.

"Em, I'm goin' for drive!" I announced walking out the front door. As soon as those words left my mouth, I tripped. "Or a trip…" I added to myself.

"Don't stay out late" Emmet's reply sounding muffled. Must be having his dessert.

"Where does it all go?" I muttered shaking my head.

I drove around the neighborhood looking for something productive to do. To my frustration nothing interesting arose, so I drove to the nearest grocery store to get my daily fixing of snickers.

_Ah snickers…_I mentally sighed. My guilty pleasure. I can never live a day without snickers. Other than Emmet snickers is my best friend. I can even write a 100 word essay about how much I loved my snickers and how vital it is to my survival. I fist tasted snickers at a birthday party when I was four and since then I had to have snickers at least 6 a week. Humans have not invented anything more beautiful and creative since SNICKERs was created.

I made sure that I bought enough to last me the week and other unnecessary junk before I headed home.

Home was pretty much as I left it. Dad was watching the game and Emmet was in the kitchen rummaging through a cabinet that, I am sure he went through before, hoping that something will miraculously appear. I entered from the back door and put the junk food in the pantry (except for the snickers of course, the almighty snickers is not junk). Going straight to my room after this I put my precious box of snickers in my bedside drawer and hopped into the shower to get ready for bed.

As I stare at the ceiling, I think of what fate has in stored for me this year. I thought about the kind of people that would welcome or more likely unwelcome me there and meeting Rosalie for the first time, Emmet has talked non-stop about her since they moved here 3 years ago more so when they started dating.

These were the last of my thoughts before I drifted off to a fitful, dreamless sleep.

**.**

**Your Shoelace is Untied Preview**

**.**

_I looked up to see my savior, helper or whatever you'd call him only to meet the most radiant green eyes. I quickly helped myself up dusted myself off. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks and my pulse quicken. How embarrassing on my part._

"_Thanks" I stuttered still looking down. Walking away quickly I glanced behind me. The glance took a second long enough for me to see that there stood a man who looked like someone who stepped out of a Greek Mythology book…_

_

* * *

_

**Reviewers and critics are always welcome. Thank you for reading my First chapter. I hoped you liked it.**

**So what do you think of that? I never knew my TLE (Technology and Livelihood Education) class would come in handy but here it is. I'll be updating at least once in week so cross your fingers, that I may be able to write something good with mine. xD**

**R E V I E W review RevieW rEVIEw !**

**-Galine :***


	3. 2 Your Shoelace is Untied

**SOoo sorry I'm late but here it is.**

**So far I've gotten a few good reviews. I'd like to give a shout out to Ali Shaw and vampiregurl whose reviews are a mere minute apart, for being my first reviewers. Your reviews are very encouraging I hope guys stay solid with it. Please feel free to ask questions I'll try really hard to personally answer your question. It is currently 1:23am and I need snickers.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**R`n'R Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters it's all SMs. Bart is still mine though and this lovely bar of snickers.**

**

* * *

**

**Your Shoelace is Untied**

**BPov  
**_First Day of School in Forks For Bella_  
_Forks, WA_

"Baby, Baby, Baby oohh" I cringed at the horrible noise. I don't remember having an alarm and having Justin Bieber _I hate that dude_ as an alarm tone. I felt around with my hand trying to locate the snooze button.

"Baby, Baby, Baby Nooooo!" Hey! I know that voice. Emmet. What a way to wake up. My hand reached his face.

"Baby, Baby, Baby—Oww!" I cut him off by punching were I felt his face. _So that's where the snooze button was,_I internally chuckled.

"You didn't even let me finish the chorus." He started to whine. I tuned him out.

I was never a morning person; I doubt that I will ever be a morning person. Though I love him to pieces, Emmet deserved what was coming for him. This was not the worst of casualties he had to deal with.

***Flashback***

_Mmm…sushi! I don't know how I got here, but somehow in Japan eating sushi._

_After my very fulfilling meal I took a walk around the beautiful Zen Garden behind the restaurant. As I admired the number of Bonsais in the garden I hear a squeaking noise that sounded vaguely like a clown's nose._Clowns ._I shuddered at the thought. I must be dreaming._

_I forced my eyes shut and willed myself to wake-up. I opened my eyes only to see the clown inches away from my face. I screamed._

_My first reaction was to run but there was no way out so I kicked him "where it hurts" and shoved him away._

_My screams of terror took a complete 180 degrees and became laughs of delight and amusement. Staring at the huge figure doubled over in pain, I realized I was staring at Emmet dressed in a clown suit, complete with the wig, squeaky red nose and ginormous shoes, clutching onto his member for dear life. He kept screaming MY NUTS, MY BABIES, MY PRECIOUS KIWIS. Kiwis?_

_I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing and tried to catch my breath, but my efforts were put to waste when a swearing Emmet stubbed his toe from rolling around in pain. I burst out into a fit of giggles._

_My eyes teard and my sides hurt. This is the most fun I've had in ages._

***End Flashback***

Thanks to Emmet's little stunt my fear of clowns had depleted; now they only creep me.

Emmet ended up limping for the whole day, but he was simply over reacting. He should have learned by now that Bella and morning never get along.

Glancing up at the clock, I shot up from my post-sleep state.

"Emmet! Why didn't you wake me up?" I complained, grabbing my towel and heading to the toilet.

"Well I was, until I got punched in the face." He retorted through the door.

I chuckled, "Yeah, Sorry 'bout that!"

"Just be out by 10!" he replied

"Sure!"

If you didn't know I was in a hurry you'd think that I just stepped in the shower, got soaked and stepped out. Even I don't know how I did it, but I sure made the showering process fit in such a short span of time.

Nervous. I felt nervous. I didn't know what to expect. Forks' being a small town, nothing interesting really happens. I'm sure my arrival is big news. I reached into my bag, to grab a snicker bar (snickers always helps me calm my nerves, you should try it).

"Fuck!" I whispered screamed. I tipped my bag over and spilled its contents onto the seat of the car. I went over everything. Nothing. Because of my tardiness I forgot to slip snickers into my bag. This revelation made me panic.

"Uhh…Emmet?" I said questioningly.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at me through the rearview mirror, "Yeah?"

"Is there—by any chance, Uhmm…a convenient store nearby?"

"Is seven-eleven cool?"

"It's fine"

"There's one across the parking lot at school just by the gas station"

I nodded as a response and put back my belonging into my bag. Staring out the window, the greenery seemed to put my mind out of things.

"Why?" He asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I snapped my head up looking at him. I didn't get his question.

"What do you need in the store?" He rephrased.

"Oh!" I paused not knowing what to say. "Just forgot my fixing." I finally added.

He understood what I meant so he just continued his singing of Lady Gaga songs.

With nothing to do, my nails suddenly became my fixation for the duration of the ride. When we arrived, I told Emmet not to wait for me since I could just walk across the parking lot to school.

Scanning the row of different types of snickers my head had was in internal debate. Whether to choose dark, extra-chunky, white or original. Original seemed the victor for today. I grabbed four bars and headed to the cashier. On the counter was a small shelf like things for miniature chocolate bars, I grabbed a mini-snicker and put it with the rest of my purchase.

I walked across the parking lot nonchalantly, eating the smaller bar of snickers and minding my own business. Stuffing the wrapper in my pocket I noticed that my shoelaces were untied but it was too late when I did. I lost my footing and tripped. I closed my eyes anticipating the fall, but it never came as I felt to strong arms circle my waist. I opened my eyes to see that I was just inches from the ground.

I looked up to see my savior, helper or whatever you'd call him only to meet the most radiant green eyes. I quickly helped myself up dusted myself off. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks and my pulse quicken. How embarrassing on my part.

"Thanks" I stuttered still looking down. Walking away quickly I glanced behind me. The glance took a second long enough for me to see that there stood a man who looked like someone who stepped out of a Greek Mythology book. Adonis doesn't begin to describe him. A 'him' shouldn't exist. 'Him' and his emerald eyes; exotic, untamed, bronze hair; luscious lips specially when he talks like—Wait! Talks? Shit! He's talking to me. I scurried away faster looking anywhere but him.

"Miss!" his velvet voice called to me. "Your sh— Ooohf!" he added just as I stepped on my shoelace (damn! Just my luck, I forgot to tie it), falling face first. I put my hands before me to catch myself. I heard a sickening crack, then pain shot up my left arm.

"Uh miss you alright?" he knelt beside me running his hand through his hair. While I cradled my injured arm.

His face inches away from mine. My breathing hitched.

_Its broken_, "I'm fine." I lied my face turning crimson. "Were you saying something?" I changed the subject, better not embarrass myself more.

"I was saying that Your Shoelace is Untied, but I guess it's too late now." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Yeah, I noticed." _how embarrassing!_I turned 8 more shades of red.

" Miss I'm pretty sure it's broken" He stared at my swollen arm.

"No really its fine. I'll just—"I pointed behind me, "Yeah!" I picked up my stuff with my able arm and ran into the school.

There I spotted Emmet just by the entrance in a deep make-out session with a beautiful blonde. So this must be Rosalie. Rosalie was just as he described. 5'8, Blonde haired, Blue eyed, Curvaceous beauty. Nothing compared to my 5'3, dull brown hair, boring brown hair and well, curve less body.

I stood there awkwardly trying to think of a way to get his attention. Then like in the movies an imaginary light bulb lit in my head with a _ding_ sound.

"Look! Free burgers!" I screamed well not actually scream, just loud enough to catch his attention.

As soon as I finished my sentence he pushed the poor girl away looking around frantically. I laughed at his stupidity.

" Where?" he yelled. His search was stopped when he sighted me.

"There are no burgers, Aren't there?"

"Nop!" I said making the 'p' pop.

"Then what— your arm?" he asked noticing me cradling my swollen arm.

"Yeah. And you must be Rosalie. You are Rosalie right?" I asked turning my attention to the beautiful blonde.

She nodded.

"And you must be Bella, I've heard so much about you." She said hugging me. I returned the gesture giving her a one armed hug.

"All good I hope." I said teasingly.

"Kinda" she teased back.

"Sure and sorry 'bout the burger thing, I needed to get Emmet's attention." I pointed at my bummed arm.

" I understand." She smiled. "You okay?" she added.

I nodded in response.

Emmet kissed Rosalie goodbye and slung his arm around me. Walking out I spotted 'him' staring at me looking confused. Why? I don't know. I returned his stare and almost tripped but Emmet caught me just in time. 'He' smiled at my clumsiness. I buried my face in Emmet's chest in embarrassment.

Great, just great. The first day of school I; let's look at the list shall we?

-Get an Emmet wake-up call because I'm late.

-Forget my snicker fixing.

-Don't tie my shoelace.

-Trip in front of 'Him'.

-Trip again in front of 'Him'.

-Brake my arm.

-Make a fool of myself in front of 'Him'.

-Almost trip in front of 'Him' again.

-Get a trip to the E.R.

8 in just a span of an hour. That's a record. This day could not get any worse.

.

**Please, I Beg You Preview**

.

_I went down on both knees, held on to her legs and did the only thing I could think of. Beg_

"_Please Tanya, Baby! I can make this work." This cannot be happening to me. My world is falling apart and the only thing I can do was beg._

"_Edward look at you, you're on your knees begging. This is beyond pathetic!" She tried to push me of but I wouldn't budge. Letting her go is like my life's plan go._

"_Please, I BEG YOU! Tanya I love you." I've never raised my voice at her before, but desperate times call for desperate measures…_

_

* * *

_

**How was that? What do you think? Great? Awesome? Greatly Awesome? I know, I'm giving myself to much credit, but hey! A girl can dream, can't she?**

**I have a question for you guys. So since I keep on babbling about my precious snickers, What is your favored chocolaty goodness that can get you through the day? Mine is obviously Snickers :D**

**Review, review, review. You know you want to. Cool that rhymes.**

**It's 3am here in the United Arab Emirates. and I stayed up this late and that is how much I love you, my readers. I gotta catch up with Mr. Zz now, so Good Morning, Good Afternoon or Good Night to you were ever you are in the world.**

**-Galine :***


	4. 3 Please, I Beg You

**Chapter Delivery! I know, I know it's late again but after slaving on a hot keyboard here is the product of my labor.**

**And like Ali Shaw told me Edward dipped in chocolate is absolutely YUM! But I'm sticking with snickers with this one. Cause, cOnbites production presents *drum roll* Edward! Here is an Edward Point of View.**

**Tell me if this chapter sucks `k?**

**R`n'R Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'd give up snickers for Twilight but sadly SM doesn't want my snickers. Bart is mine. I'll sue you if you take him.**

**

* * *

**

**Please, I Beg You**

**EPov**(Finally yeah?)  
_Regular School Day_  
_Forks, WA._

"No really its fine. I'll just—"She pointed behind her, "Yeah!" She hurriedly picked up her stuff with her able arm and ran into the school.

She amuses me, falling twice in a row. She must be having a horrible day specially since she must be the new student. Just like me, I have been having a horrible day so far.

Tanya has been avoiding me the whole day. The only contact I've had with her today was her very unusual text. Her text was confusing _Meet me at my place after school_her text said. I was not welcome at her home. Carmen Denali does not like me and she made it perfectly clear. Sad as it is Eleazar Denali was a very nice man but does no longer welcome me into his home as before since he got back with his wife. Come to think about it Tanya has been acting real weird the whole month. She never kisses me before we part, her texts lack her usual I love yous', she doesn't want me to pick her up instead she rides with her sisters Kate and Irina , or never lets me visit her at all not anymore at least not this month. She always has an excuse .I plan to confront her about this later.

After locking my car, I walked to the school entrance. Scanning the crowd for Tanya but instead spot the same mop of mahogany locks I stared at minutes ago, cooped up in the arms of Emmet Swan. My brows furrowed in confusion. Were they together? What happened to Rosalie? It doesn't seem like Emmet. Emmet loved Rosalie like I love Tanya. He would never cheat on my cousin. He wouldn't, right?

As if feeling my gaze on her she turned to return my stare. Just as she did she tripped but Emmet caught her just in time. I smiled at her clumsiness. She was truly shy I can tell as she buried her face into Emmet's chest.

I walked to Tanya's locker to wait for her not like she'd be there anymore but _it doesn't hurt to try_. I reached her locker leant against the one beside it waiting for her. Five minutes passed and five more minutes till the warning bell she wasn't there. Waiting there made my thoughts wander back to the beautiful brown eyed girl. Of course I was curious about her and Emmet but I can't help but linger on her features. She was beautiful; her mahogany colored hair was sleek and glossy, which fell to middle of her back and her chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing- _Stop thinking of the girl like that! You have Tanya_. An angel me appeared on my shoulder. _Oh shut up Angelo! Sure he loves Tanya but that's no excuse to stop from admiring a girl that is simply pleasant to the eyes._ A devil me appeared on my other shoulder. Angelo eyed Diablo warily for a moment but lets it slide and disappears. _You're welcome bro_. Diablo winks at me and subtly followed his counterpart suit. Great I'm going insane talking to little me's. I feel like I'm in a cartoon.

_BRING!_

My train of thoughts were halted by the warning bell. She was still not here. I sat on the floor my back against the cold metal lockers glancing on my watch every few seconds or so. 1 min for the final bell. Maybe she's literally waiting for the last minute; she always waits for the last minute to visit her locker.

_BRING!_

I feel an unfamiliar pang in my chest seeing the empty corridors. Maybe it does hurt to try.

I walk to my first class in a slow pace racking my brain for anything that would give why she was acting like this away. Nothing. I haven't talked to her since last month, the night of her birthday. The day after that she avoided my calls and texts, her sisters call me to tell me that she'd be catching a ride with them to school on school days.

I barely acknowledged my teacher and his menacing glare as I sat down next to Kate Denali. She gives me an apologetic smile. Kate was always nice to me, I her knew even before her sister moved down here from Alaska. During class my mind wandered off to thoughts of Tanya.

My head shot up all of a sudden as I felt some one elbow me. I looked at the culprit. Kate was pointing in front of me where Mr. Montoya stood looking at me

"Well?" Mr. Montoya let out a frustrated sigh, "Do you know the answer or not Mr. Cullen?" asked.

Shit! I wasn't listening. I might fail.

You see oral recitation adds up to 30% of our grade for me that's a big thing to loose, and I haven't participated the whole time. I need it if I wanted to enter an Ivy league College and this is no time to start flunking out.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening" I admitted.

"Does anybody know the answer?" A number of hands shot up. This must be easy as a lot know the answer.

"Miss Stanley" He nodded at the girl behind me. Jessica or Janette I think? Or somewhere along those lines.

"East India Trading?" her answer sounding like a question.

"Very good Miss Stanley. It was nice to know that someone was listening." He said, his last sentence being directed pointedly at me.

"And Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please, Stay back after class I have something very important to discuss with you."

"Of course sir"

"So, as I was saying. The East India Trading was a key tool for the British…" He continued his lecture about the British lending me back to the world of thoughts.

When the dismissal bell rangs Kate pats my shoulder reassuringly. I pack my back deliberately slow and walk up to Mr. Montoya as soon as all of the class filed out.

"Mr. Cullen I am very disappointed in you. For the whole month you have been if not here, late to my class. It has not gone noticed that you seemed very troubled lately but for your own sake put it aside. You are one of the school's most brightest students. You have the potential to become very successful one day but your throwing it away just by this. I am concerned that this is becoming a habit to you. For this month I will let it slide but if you continue to act this way I will demerit your record."

The mention of a demerit caught my full attention.

"Demerit? But no Ivy league would accept me with a dent on my record." I whined.

"That is why I am warning you beforehand Edward. You are a very bright young man. I'm sure you can set aside this problem for the moment. This is your future we are talking about."

_But the problem is part of my future._"Yes, sorry to disappoint you sir. I'll try my hardest."

He smiled. "Do that and here's your tardy slip. I'm sorry to hold you up."

"I understand sir" I said then walked to my next class passing by her locker. Not there.

The following classes were pure agony. But my hopes were up to at least see Tanya at lunch.

Walking through the cafeteria doors I spot Tanya by the lunch table at the back seated with Kate, Irina, Garett, Laurent and some kid in my biology class whose name I do not know. I frowned, there was no seat left. I walked up to them without them noticing and snaked my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Tanya, baby what's up with you this month?"

She stiffened. "Not now Edward."

"Why—" she cut me off.

"Later, You received my text right?" I nodded.

"Later. We'll talk about it at home."

"Okay" I simply nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have cheer practice now." She said as she stood up leaving her barely touched food and Irina who should have left with her.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at Kate. 'drop it' she mouthed to me. I must be the most, thoroughly confused fucker out there.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _What have I done wrong to deserve this torture?_

The next few hours of school were uneventful. I entered a class, tried my hardest to pay attention to the lectures and take notes, and left. The ring of the last bell that signaled the end of the school day sounded like music to my ears. I walked to Irina's Hummer were I was sure Tanya would be headed. Sure enough she was there talking some tall dude who looked about 10 years older than me and whom I have never seen before.

"Hey babe! I missed you " I said as I kissed her cheek "Who's this?" I asked motioning my head to the tall man.

"Edward, this is Felix my…" she looked hesitant before she continued "My uhmm, friend."

"Nice to meet you man" I said extended my arm.

He eyed my out stretched arm as if he wanted to burn it. I quickly retracted it.

"So what time later?" I said turning my attention to Tanya.

"Not under 7." She said without even a glance at my direction.

"5:00 sound okay?"

"Sure" she glanced behind her, "I've gotta go." she quickly added and headed to the Mercedes which since I've mentioned it, I failed notice earlier parked next to Irina's car.

"Take Care! I love you." I called after her but she didn't at the very least stop at her tracks and got in the car with the Felix fellow.

"Eddie!" Ughh! I loathed that nickname. I turned around to find Rosalie and Alice next to my car.

"Is that bitch *cough* I mean Tanya riding with us?" My eyes narrowed at Rosalie.

"She's not a bitch anymore than you are, and no she won't be joining us."

"I'm brutally frank ain't a bitch Cuz." She retorted.

"Whatever, you getting in or what?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"Sorry Eddie don't get your panties in a bunch"

When I dropped the girls back home I drove straight to the flower shop to place an order for pick up at 4:55. I drove home to get dressed up and ready.

I looked in the mirror and gave myself a once over making sure that I looked good tonight. Ugh! I'm starting to sound like my sister.

For the 6th time today I glanced at my watch 4:30.

"Edward?" I looked behind me to see Alice, the hyper and happy Alice looking hesitant and sad.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens tonight, don't drink and come straight home okay?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Just please okay? Promise me?"

"I promise, but you still didn't answer my question" I pointed out.

"I know you don't believe in my for-sight but I have really bad feeling about tonight. Just humor me to ease my worry."

"Okay fine" I said smiling at her. She sighed relieved.

"K! take care!" she was back to her old jumpy self again.

"You too Ali."

Somehow Alice's warning made me even more nervous.

After pulling out of our huge driveway I swung by the flower shop and then I was off.

When I reached Tanya's house the guards just let me through as though they were expecting me. Before getting out I checked if everything was right. In the front door was a man with a heavy French accent who lead me to the sitting room. Must be a butler or something. Our family was, not to brag, richer but even we didn't need a butler.

"Jean you may leave now. And shut the door will you."

"Of course Madame." He said

I handed her the flowers.

"Tanya I missed you!" I said as soon as the door clicked shut and kissed her on the lips. She pushed me.

"Thank you for the flowers, their lovely but we need to talk." Okay, not good.

"What is it?" I asked.

She started mumbling.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"I can't go out with you anymore." She blurted out. I laughed she must be joking.

"Seriously love, what is it?" I asked still laughing.

"I'm serious." She said in a flat voice. All traces of laughter were gone from my face.

"Why?"

"Because it's not working out."

"No were not breaking up."

She huffed, "I'm engaged Edward." She lifted her hand to my face. And there it was a huge diamond rock on her ring finger.

"What the hell?"

"Felix, I'm engaged to Felix." I was angry, I had the urge to beat the shit out of her and the man I met a few hours ago. But of course I won't, I love her.

"He's like 10 years older than you!"

"8 and I love him Edward!" Bull Shit! This must be Carmen's doing. She's always hated me

"Fuck it Tanya! It's Carmen isn't it? Your mom never liked me! That's it isn't it real. I know it's me you love"

"Don't argue Edward. I love you, trust me I do just not enough."

I went down on both knees, held on to her legs and did the only thing I could think of. Beg.

"Please Tanya, Baby! We can make this work." This cannot be happening to me. My world is falling apart and the only thing I can do is beg.

"Edward look at you, you're on your knees begging. This is beyond pathetic!" She tried to push me of but I wouldn't budge. Letting her go is like letting my life's plan go.

"Please, I BEG YOU! Tanya I love you." I've never raised my voice at her like this before, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Edward Felix is the man for me! He's everything I've wanted and more. You were just a fling Edward—"

"A fling? We've been together two years!"

"Yes Edward, a fling. A fling that lasted two years too long!" She tried to push me of again but I won't let go.

"Tanya please I LOVE YOU" She tried again and failed.

"SECURITY!" Just as she said those words I felt two pairs of hands grab me. I tried to retaliate and push them away but they wouldn't let go as they dragged me away from my future.

"Tanya I LOVE YOU! Please? TANYA! TANYA." I screamed and until we were outside the gates and there they locked me out.

"Tanya! PLEASE!" I banged on the gate for minutes until an unfamiliar voice said through the gates.

"Sir if you don't stop we are going to have to call the authorities." That stopped me. I kicked their gates one last time and screamed. Sulking I walked to my car and pulled out of their huge driveway were I headed to the closest bar. I need a drink, or twelve.

On my way there I remembered my conversation with Alice. She was right. Something bad, no, horrible did happen. I changed roots to home instead of the bar. As upset as I am, I promised Alice. _"Whatever happens tonight, don't drink and come straight home okay?"_ she said.

When I reached home I went straight to my room forgetting that I haven't had dinner yet.

Then and there for the 100th time (literally) in my life, I learned never to bet against Alice or her Future-Seeing mumbo jumbo.

And for the first time in history, I cried myself to sleep. I'm such a pussy.

**.**

**Scandalous Preview**

**.**

_Without even realizing it I looked for the beautiful bronze hair that was present in my dreams last night._

_There!_

_I spotted him. Looking at his face I noticed something different. The smirk that seemed a prominent feature on his face yesterday was replaced by a permanent scowl that believe me, did not belong. His perfectly sculpted face looked dead…_

_

* * *

_

**So sad for Edward huh?**

**I've gotta admit I'm bad at keeping my promises to update soon, but this one was hard. Writing in a guys POV is hard because I'm not one and I hate it when someone writes their EPovs all girl like. I aim to please.**

**So question: I don't mean to pry but have you ever cried yourself to sleep ?And why? Second part of the Question is optional. Well for me I have multiple times already but not because I was broken hearted though it's for different reason. Especially when I was a kid, temper tantrums were my thing.**

**Now here is a poem for you.**

_**Roses are Red,**_

_**Violets are Blue,**_

_**If l you like this story,**_

_**Please do REVIEW!**_

**Good Morning, Good Afternoon or Good Night to you were ever you are in the world. Gotta get some sleep.**

**-Galine :***


	5. 4 Scandalous

**I know I'm bad for not mentioning that I'm going on vacation. Anyhow, you guys should visit Atlantis (the resorts not the lost, legendary city) It's nice and fun.**

**I seem to have 4 Filipino readers. Hello puh sainyong lahat at salamat puh sa suportang ibinibigay ninyo.**

**Of course I won't forget my other readers. So here is chapter 4. Plus here is something new when you review. Every time you do review tell me whose POV you want to read two chapters after you review. I will give you choices at the end of each chapter. So basically whoever you vote today will come out in the sixth chapter. Make sure it's part of the choices.**

**R`n'R enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Look a wishing star.**

**Me: I wish I own Twilight.**

**Fairy: Wishing for the ownership of Twilight is invalid, please wish again later. Thank You.**

**Me: Aw, damn!**

**

* * *

**

**Scandalous**

**BPov**  
_Continuation of Your Shoelace is Untied_  
_Forks, WA_

The entire ride to the hospital was spent moaning in pain because of my broken arm. Oh who am I kidding? The entire journey to Forks Medical Hospital was spent staring out into space, day dreaming about the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. Of all the place to fall, it had to be in front of him. Seriously though, why him?

When we reached the hospital, the sight that greeted us there was not a surprise to me. I sighed. Of course it just had to be full. Emmet signed me on to wait list as I sat and waited. With my bad luck I withdraw my earlier thoughts _'This day could not get any worse'_ , it would surely get worse. Wanna bet?

"Bet? I'm up for a bet. A bet about what?" _Did I say that out loud?_ I thought. I thought a lot about him did he hear it?

"Yeah" Shit he did hear it. Play dumb Bella.

"Yeah what Em?" I asked looking out the window.

"You said 'Did I say that out loud?' and I said 'Yeah'.

Good. "Oh' Okay." We were silent.

"So what do you think about Rosie?"

Rosie? Oh o yeah, "Rosalie is okay. She's very beautiful. You my dear brother, have good taste." I said.

"Aw, thanks kido." He ruffled my hair pulling me close.

"Isabella Swan" we both looked up. "Dr. Cullen is ready to see you."

"That's you sis." He reminded me.

"My name is Isabella?" I feigned shock. Why not goof around when you're with Emmet?

"And they say you're the smart one." He teased me back. Did I mention sarcasm runs in the family?

I sat on the makeshift hospital bed waiting and fidgeting when an extremely handsome man holding a clip board and wearing scrubs entered. Wow. If the doctors I get here in Forks are this HOT might as well fall down every day. He was blonde and his green eyes seemed so familiar.

"Yo Mr. C here's the package deal I told you about." At this said 'Mr. C' smirked. Such a familiar face.

"I see what you mean Emmet." He replied. Then he faced me. "You my dear must be the infamous Bella. Your brother mentioned that you'd be visiting me a lot."

I blushed and glared at Emmet as I answered. "I don't know about infamous and yeah I have a tendency to attack the floor. I'd be seeing you and a lot of this place this year."

"Ahh. So what seems to be the problem?"

I lifted up my arm. "It kinda snapped." I said shyly.

He felt up my arm. When he reached up to swelling he pressed harder. I hissed in pain.

"Sorry about that. But the good news is that it seems to be a clean break, so all I have to do is put a cast and you're good to go."

"Excuse me for a minute so I can get the cement, and Bella dear?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What color would you like for your cast?" Hmmm? What should I choose.

"Yellow!" Emmet pitched in.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What! Its bright and not boring plus it matches my purple permanent marker when I sign it." He grinned.

I laughed. "Whatever he says Dr. Cullen."

"Okay." He smiled and left. Dang that smile. I could just melt in puddle of goo. He looked like a less beautiful version of Mr. Greek-God.

"Pretty hot huh?" I turned to look at who those words belonged to.

"Wow Em. I never figured you as one who would play for my team. I wonder what Rosalie thinks of that. Hmmm?" I laughed.

"Hey kiddo, don't get me wrong. I'm all man here. But all I'm saying is that. Everyone, well every gal and gal at heart that crosses his path seems to '_just melt in a puddle of goo'_" Took the words right off my mouth. Now I was curious.

"Mc Dreamy he is." I stated. " How do you know him anyway?" I added questioning him.

"That's exactly what Rosie said even though their kinda related!" He paused for a second before continuing. " He's my bud's dad and Rosalie's Mom's sister's husband .Mrs. Cullen's cooking—" He rubbed his stomach for emphasis. "Exquisite! Since dad can't cook for his life, I practically live in their place. But now that you're here, I don't think I'm leaving the house with your cooking. No offense to Mrs. C you cook way better!"

I blushed just as someone from the door spoke. "None taken. I must say hearing that from Emmet I would have to taste your cooking. That must be a taste to take in." He smirked.

"I'm not that good. I just know how to because both my parents' can't cook for their life. No, scratch that both my parents' would end our lives if they attempt to cook."

"Just like Alice, my daughter. It's my son that took after Esme's cooking skills." He smiled at the thought of his family. A family man, nice.

For the rest of the hour he cast my hand and made small talk with me and Emmet. This man has treated me nicer than any of my parents have. I am getting to him. If only he was my father, momentary crush forgotten.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen—" he cut me off.

"Please dear, call me Carlisle or Mr. C. Dr. Cullen makes me feel old and it's so formal and serious. By all means I like living in my glory days still I wanna feel young." He smiled

"You look it." Realizing what I shamelessly said, I blushed. He laughed.

"Thank you. And it was a pleasure treating you dear and meeting Emmet's little sister."

"Uh Thanks again." I said as me and Emmet retreated down the hallway to the Exit.

"You are very welcome Bella."

When we reached home Emmet didn't bother going to school so all we did was watch T.V. ,play board games and talked like old times. He even signed my cast, true to his word with a purple marker occupying the front side of the cast. _"'EM LOVES YOU! Take care' love Emmet"_ it said. Emmet truly was my best friend.

When the time came to sleep we both headed to bed with a kiss goodnight.

Staring out into the very green Forks it made me think back to what has happened so far, maybe staying in Forks wasn't such a bad idea so far.

*********TW*********

_We were laughing that's all I can register._

_He's talking now. But I couldn't hear him._

_I needed to hear it. His velvety voice. Just a word, a sigh, anything that would make me hear it again. So I decided my hand and spoke._

"_I didn't quite get your name. May I ask what it is?" he seemed thoughtful for a minute, then he smirked and finally spoke._

"_I'll make you deal. I'll tell you mine, when you tell me yours."Ahh his voice. Wait! Was he kidding me? I needed to know his name._

"_I don't give my name out to strangers." I said slyly. He's playing a game he wouldn't win._

"_Ahh then why are you talking to one. Hasn't your mother ever told you not to talk to strangers."_

"_No." I sighed as he cupped my cheek._

"_Then pray, do tell me your name." He whispered caressing the side of my face. The tip of his fingers barely grazed my skin, as if touching a fragile piece of art._

"_Bella, My name is Isabella." I sighed again._

"_Mmm… Bella, beautiful. How fitting. Do you want to know what my name is?" He said cupping my face with both of his hands._

_I nodded as I lent my face in to his hands._

"_My name," he moved closer, his green eyes piercing into my brown ones "is—_

_BRING!"_

I shot up from bed. Stupid alarm .I slammed my good hand on the stop button. Freakin' alarm had to wake me up. I was this close, so close to un naming this mysterious Adonis of a man. Stupid alarm, worse than Emmet in the morning. I hate this time of the day! Or did I already mention that? Realizing it was dream I frowned. Stupid Alarm!

I hopped of my bed dreading the day to come. But I do anticipate seeing Mr. Greek-God. Gah! I'm such a girl.

Before leaving I made sure to pack everything I needed, especially the snickers. Nobody wants a repeat of yesterday. It was just awful.

I grabbed a pop tart off the pantry for my breakfast and started the coffee maker. Munching on my pop tart I heard heavy footfall coming from the stairs, signaling Emmet's entrance.

"Hey squirt!" He said ruffling my hair. "What's for—Ugh! How can you eat that stuff?" He made a face noticing the fruity filled goodness in my hands.

"Says the one who eats peanut butter and ketchup surprise! And what's the surprise you ask? Well it's non-other than the famous Tabasco sauce!" I retorted to him.

"Haha! Funny!" He sat down next to me grabbing my coffee which conveniently happened to have finished brewing as he sat down. My coffee, that I made for ME!

"Thanks kiddo! You sure do know what I want." He was about to take a sip when I tore the cup from his hands.

"No you're supposed to say 'Oh look Bella you're coffee's done. Let me get it for you' Make your own spiderman." I smirked as I took a sip. Spiderman referring to the boxers he was wearing. I forgot to mention Emmet is pants less at home unless there were visitors or he was 2 minutes from leaving.

"Aww Belly, sharing is fun. Now give me some of that." He reached out to my cup o'coffee.

"Em there's still more where that came from." I pointed my head to the coffee maker. "Its half empty or half full. However you view that shit." I added.

"Whyd'ya have to be so selfish? It's just this cup, you can get your own."

"Whyd'ya have to be so lazy? Mine! So you get your own!" I chugged the rest my coffee.

Before leaving I made sure my shoelace were tied and we were of. I headed straight to the administrationAs soon as I stepped into the front office the faculty it seems were expecting me.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here and I got into an accident earlier yesterday and I wasn't able to come." I was rambling. The lady I approached looked about 50.

"Its fine hun' I understand." She pointed at my casted arm. I flushed red. She bent down to gather what must be my schedule , books and locker stuff.

"Here's your books," she put a stack of thick text books on her desk. "your…locker combination and—ahhh! Here," she handed me a folder. "That is your schedule. You have 4 classes with your brother and all your classes with the head boy who will be accompanying you around school."

She grabbed a mic of her desk and pressed a grey button, when a dinging that came signaling an announcement over the intercom. "Attention students, I have a few announcements. We will be having a fundraiser to support the building of an indoor swimming pool. It will be a car wash drive—" she was interrupted by squeals and cheers. "Quiet down. As I was saying details will be elaborated by your gym teacher. You all have noticed that I am doing the announcement, Mr. Mathews is absent" more cheers."He is sick sadly. And I would like to call Mr. Whitlock to the office. Thank you" Another round of dinging.

5 minutes later a tall guy with blond hair came walking into the main office.

"Yes, Mrs.? You called?" He said in a southern drawl. He was blonde as I already mentioned, about 6'1 with piercing blue eyes. He was tall lean and muscular but not too much, kinda on the lankier side.

"Yes dear. This here is Isabella—" I interrupted her. I did not want to be called by that name.

"Bella." I corrected offering my hand to greet him.

"Jasper." He replied shaking my hand.

"Oh yes, Bella Swan and she's new here I gave her the same class schedule as you since all your classes are the same. Please give her a tour here and if I am correct her brother Emmet Swan is part of your, Uhh posee?"

"Yes ma'am." He said again in a his distinct southern twang.

"Thank you Mrs…?" I trailed off in a questioning tone since I didn't get her name.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Cope."

"Kay, thank you Mrs. Cope."

"You're welcome dear, Now run along now there is 10 minutes to till the bell."

Yesterday I didn't get the new girl stares or that who's that look because we got to school unexpectedly earlier than the other students of Forks, but today I got it full on. To avoid thinking about it. I ducked my head.

"You'll get used to it." Jasper tried to ease me. I arched my eyebrow in response.

"You know, I was the new guy once. I'm sure you noticed my accent. I moved here in the middle of freshman year from Texas." He stopped and pointed to a locker. "Your locker."

"Thanks." As I put and arranged the stack of books Jasper courteously helped me carry, he continued.

"The stares, the whispers it'll fade soon. By the time you're used to it, It'll stop."

"Well thanks for the help." I thanked him again.

"It's nothing ma'am. So what's your first class?" I handed him my schedule.

"Hmm… funny our schedules are exactly the same." I smiled at this.

"Now that you mentioned it, Mrs. Cope said since we were taking the same classes and advanced classes she'd put me in the same rotation as you."

"Cool, does that mean I'm babysitting you all year?" He teased.

"Sorry to be a burden, but I guess so." I smiled again, I was getting to this person he's nice. I'm glad that I have a friend.

"Well grab your books Bella were about to be late." I put my books in my book bag. And was off to the direction Jasper was to.

As soon as we were settled in the first class I grabbed a bar from my bag. I was sure searching for something. But never mind that. I offered Jasper one which he happily declined.

The first four classes were a blur. So it was lunch now.

As I entered the cafeteria I lost my way so I didn't know where Jasper went. I ended up sitting by myself.

Without even realizing it I looked for the beautiful bronze hair that was present in my dreams last night.

There!

I spotted him. Looking at his face I noticed something different. The smirk that seemed a prominent feature on his face yesterday was replaced by a permanent scowl that believe me, did not belong. His perfectly chiseled face looked dead.

He was seated next to Jasper. Interesting. Mr. Greek-God and him were friends.

Jasper spotted me looking their way and called me over to them.

Approaching them was the first time I noticed who they were sitting with. There was a petite black haired girl holding hands with Jasper. _Taken! Dang!_ I joked with myself. She had ice blue eyes.

Next to her was Rosalie and Emmet. And on Jaspers right was Him. I internally sqealed. He looked beat but no entirely broken. I didn't wanna assume though.

They all turned to me.

"Yo lil' sis."

"Mmm… Swan, I was correct."

"I'm Alice, Bella right?" The small girl greeted me.

"You know everyone here then?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"Bella, sit next to Edward and Emmet nobody sits there anyways." So Mr. Greek'-God had a name.

As I slid down the sit next to 'Edward', he grunted , shot up and left.

"What went up his ass and died?" They all looked up at me and stared at me then all of a sudden laughed.

"Nobody says that about 'THE CULLEN'" Emmet boomed.

"Why not?" I asked curious.

"Because he is Mr. Greek-God, the ultimate Adonis. Every girl wants to get on his good side. Only you Alice and Rose have ever said anything like that about him ever!" Jasper answered amused at me.

My thoughts of him were SCANDALOUS. If they only knew!

**.**

**I Think I Know What I'll do Preview**

**.**

_I'm lost on what to do. I tried everything in one day. Wasn't that enough?_

_I turned around to walk back to my car when I heard books fall to the ground. When I looked at the source, I saw the same girl that fell twice yesterday. Emmet's sister. Bella I think…_

_

* * *

_

**Okay this one was kinda longer, okay its not don't throw stuff at me. I almost got grounded for staying up late but i did any ways. A gift for you guys. But I swear the next one will be coming sooner. And the choices for Chapter 6 POV is**

**A or B either is Jasper or Edward but you wont know. So all you say is A or B even a maybe its Jasper or Edward but your answer has to be A or B, got it? PM me even.**

**I know no names but, I makes it more random and fair. In your review just say A or B**

**Question for this chapter: Have you ever thought some juicy scandalous thought about the opposite gender? What is it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I get hyped with those things.**

**Gotta sleep now soo TATA! and Ciao for Now! x]**

**-Galine**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This was a Previous Authors Note, re-uploaded. The first announcement has been carried through.**

***AUTHOR'S NOTES***

_I know how I hate ANs but this is important so please be patient with me and read through it all._

Okay I'm taking down this story for a day, but wait hear me out! I need to edit the errors and put the chapters in the same format as each other so don't worry if you receive word that I deleted my story. I would not delete it. I'm kinda of an order freak, even my mess is in order.

So don't freak if you receive notice of the changes or deleting and what not.

Other messages are:

-I am planning to write another story (details are in my profile page).

-My school started today and I'm officially a junior, YAY! It was freakin' HOT. Anyway that's not the point. As you may have noticed because of my already busy schedule I update every 2 weeks or more but this time I might be having more difficulties because school started and I am very active in school activities.

-And please people the life of this stories depend on your reviews. I need reviews. My 'GUY' friend keeps mocking me because I'm so in to my story and he says it's a waste of time 'cuz nobody appreciates it. Prove the dude wrong. Seriously he'll never stop. I know WTH? Right? Men.

- Lastly please follow me on twitter. My username is **SnickerHolic. **There I can put up announcements so it would limit author's notes. I will also graciously put previews.

**THANK YOU!**


	7. Preview

**Okay something crappy came up that I did not expect. I have 2 projects to submit on Monday and several HW. It was a big surprise to me that I could not find a time to slip in my story writing. I am very disappointed that I am not able to finish the next chapter because there is not time to do so. The chapter is almost done though and it will be up a soon as I finish my project.**

**Darn school right? It's the first week and already the work is packed but my top priority is school.**

**Before you say or think anything wrong it takes less effort to put this up. You're lucky I love you all so much. I could not bear to leave you guys hanging, so here is a sneak peak of the upcoming chapter.**

**Acknowledgements: Thank you for every body's encouraging PMs and reviews last update (which was sadly an author's note). I cannot name you all but you know who you are. I'm happy that all my hard work is worth it. Keep it coming people and I hope to hear from both previous and future reviewers always.**

**Again thank you for bearing with me and please wish me luck and pray for me. I really need to pass this project! :D**

**R`n'R enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Kay? And school totally sucks!**

**

* * *

**

**PREVIEW . preview . PREVIEW . preview . PREVIEW . preview . PREVIEW . preview**

I was thank full that my lab partner decided not to show up. Whether he was just a no show, busy skipping classes, sick or even in a coma I was glad (no offense to whoever he/she/it is) that he/she/it was not present. I really need the alone time. It kinda gets tiring when the person you're seated next to won't stop prying, you know?

_The new girl this! The new girl that! Get over it people, I'm here to stay._

Though I hated attention, Edward aka Mr. Greek-God's reaction when I sat down hurt. Not only because of being rejected, it was also because it was him. Seriously how many times does your first school crush (yes first EVER!) ups and leaves when you get close? None yeah? Cranky Pants.

You could've imagined the crimson flooding my cheeks after I realized exactly what happened. When the laughter died down in our table at lunch I excused myself to the toilet, where I examined myself. I lifted where the side of my shirt meets the pits and sniffed for any odor, of which I smelt none. I checked my teeth for any unexpected… stray particles? And even looked for any boogies coming out to say hi. None.

I repeat my earlier statement revised _'What went up his cute ass and died?'_…

* * *

**Sorry and Thank you again!**

**-Galine :***


End file.
